heathersfandomcom-20200223-history
Heathers (TV series)
Heathers is an upcoming American black comedy anthology television series created by Jason Micallef and based on the 1988 film of the same name written by Daniel Waters. The series stars Grace Victoria Cox as Veronica Sawyer, a student at Westerburg High and follows her conflicts with a self-titled clique consisting of three fellow students who share the name Heather. The cast also features James Scully as Jason "JD" Dean, Melanie Field as Heather Chandler, Brendan Scannell as Heather "Heath" Duke and Jasmine Matthews as Heather McNamara. The series was originally in development for TV Land, but it was moved to the 2018 launch slate for its re-branded sister channel Paramount Network, with a premiere scheduled for March 2018. In the wake of the Stoneman Douglas High School shooting and the program's subject matter, Paramount Network delayed the premiere to July 2018. However, on June 1, 2018, Paramount Network's parent company Viacom dropped Heathers entirely due to continued concern for its content; it is currently being shopped to other outlets. Cast and characters Main * Grace Victoria Cox as Veronica Sawyer, a self described "good person" with questionable morals and a part of the most popular clique in her high school. * Melanie Field as Heather Chandler, the heavyset leader of the most popular and powerful clique at Westerburg High known as "The Heathers". * James Scully as Jason "JD" Dean, Veronica's love interest and a new student at Westerburg High with the tendency to wax poetic about the high-school hierarchy * Brendan Scannell as Heather "Heath" Duke, a member of "The Heathers" who identifies as gender-queer and who secretly envies Heather Chandler's power. * Jasmine Mathews as Heather McNamara, a biracial lesbian who is the most naive and timid member of "The Heathers". Recurring * Shannen Doherty as JD's mom, who committed suicide when JD was just a child. * Selma Blair as Jade, Heather Duke's step-mother, a stripper and menthol smoker who's biding her time until her 82-year-old husband dies. * Cameron Gellman as Kurt Kelly, the gay quarterback of the Westerburg High School football team, who is secretly dating Heather Duke. * Birgundi Baker as Lizzy, a new student at Westerburg High, who was raised in the foster care system and is eager to learn the ways of Heather Chandler. Guest * Nikki SooHoo as Betty Finn, Veronica's childhood friend, who secretly wants to be just as popular as "The Heathers". * Cayden Boyd as Ram Sweeney, the best friend of Kurt Kelly and another member of the Westerburg High School football team. * Rebecca Wisocky as Mrs. Chandler, Heather Chandler's mother. * Kurt Fuller as Principal Gowan, the principal of Westerburg High School. * Jamie Kaler as Big Bud Dean, JD's father and the owner of Big Bud Oil and Gas, an oil and gas company. * Annalisa Cochrane as Shelby Dunnstock, a cheerleader and one of Betty Finn's friends who is constantly bullied by "The Heathers". * Christina Burdette as Jesus Julie, a religious student who is friends with Betty and Shelby. * Jesse Leigh as Peter Dawson, Class President of Westerburg High School, a gossip, and a member of the “Gay Nerds.” * Romel De Silva as Kyle, one of Peter’s best friends who is obsessed with "The Heathers" and is a member of the “Gay Nerds.” * Adwin Brown as Seth, one of Peter's best friends who likes to gossip and is also a member of the “Gay Nerds.” * Jeremy Culhane as Dylen Lutz, a lovable loser who is picked on by most of the student body. * Wallace Langham as Mr. Sawyer, Veronica's father. * Mandy June Turpin as Mrs. Sawyer, Veronica's mother. Episodes Gallery HeathersTV.png|Title Category:Productions